dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Flemeth
} |name = Flemeth |image = Flemeth01.png |title = Witch of the Wilds Asha'bellanar |longtitle = Flemeth, A Witch of the Wilds |specialization = |gender = Female |class = Mage |specialization = Shapeshifter |race = Unknown |voice = Kate Mulgrew |location = Deep in the Wilds |family = Morrigan (Daughter) |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins Dragon Age II Dragon Age: The Stolen Throne }} Flemeth is a shapeshifter known as the "Witch of the Wilds" and "Asha'bellanar"—the woman of many years in Dalish. She is widely recognized as an immortal and extremely powerful being. She is the central character of an eponymous legend, which describes her as "terrible in her temper and wild in her beauty." Flemeth is also known for being mother to many daughters, all of whom are witches as she herself is. Background The name "Flemeth" apparently belonged to a legendary and fearsome personage that walked the Wilds centuries ago. According to legend, the daughters of Flemeth can kill a man by fear alone. The "Witch of the Wilds" is not a clan so much as a superstitious name the locals of the Korcari Wilds had given to the infamous Flemeth and her daughters. Although Morrigan claimed her mother was an abomination, she later realized that Flemeth "is not a blood mage, not an abomination and not even truly human."Witch Hunt Involvement Dragon Age: The Stolen Throne ''Dragon Age: Origins'' Morrigan makes the Warden aware that she cannot go to Flemeth's; if she is present when Flemeth is defeated, she fears that Flemeth will use that opportunity to immediately take over her body. Therefore if you do have Morrigan in your active party when you approach Flemeth's hut, Flemeth will not be present to initiate this encounter. When confronted, Flemeth offers the Warden a deal: in exchange for her real Grimoire, the Warden will return to Morrigan and tell her that Flemeth is dead. Flemeth claims that she wishes to see what Morrigan will do if left to her own devices, although she does not rule out the possibility of revenge. After defeating Flemeth or agreeing to lie to Morrigan, the Robes of Possession can be found in a chest in Flemeth's hut along with Flemeth's Real Grimoire. The Robe allows Morrigan to keep her unique look and is suitable for the middle-to-end game. On the eve of the Battle of Denerim, Morrigan reveals that her ritual was designed by Flemeth. Morrigan conceiving a child with a Grey Warden to trap Urthemiel's soul was, according to Morrigan, Flemeth's motivation from the start. Morrigan does not reveal (or does not know) what Flemeth planned to do with the child herself. }} Dragon Age II Quotes Dragon Age: The Stolen Throne * "There are things hidden in the shadows of your kingdom, young man, which you couldn't begin to guess." * (To Loghain) "You've rage enough inside you, tempered into a blade of fine steel. Into whose heart will you plunge that one day, I wonder?" * "Keep him close and he will betray you. Each time worse than the last". * (To Maric) "You will hurt the ones you love the most, and become what you hate in order to save what you love". Dragon Age: Origins * "You are required to do nothing, least of all believe. Shut one's eyes tight or open one's arms wide, either way, one's a fool." * "Such manners! And always in the last place you look... like stockings!" * "Men's hearts hold shadows darker than any tainted creature." * "Why dance at all? Why not sing? (laughs)" * "I laugh at a world full of stupid humans, who ignore the Blight's evil and abandon their vigilance to pursue mortal goals." * Warden: "Believed or not, some things must simply be accepted." * Flemeth: "Ah, there is the answer I sought. An open mind, and not one made of mush." Dragon Age II * "Hurled into the chaos, you fight... and the world will shake before you." (Aside, to herself) "Is it fate or chance? I can never decide." * "Regret is something I know well. Take care not to cling to it, to hold it so close that it poisons your soul." * "We stand upon the precipice of change. The world fears the inevitable plummet into the abyss. Watch for that moment... and when it comes, do not hesitate to leap. It is only when you fall that you learn whether you can fly." * "There is always a catch. Life is a catch! I suggest you catch it while you can." * Flemeth: "She is a girl who thinks she knows what is what better than I, or anyone. Ha ha! And why not? I raised her to be as she is, I cannot expect her to be less." *'Hawke': "I'm not sure whether she's your daughter or your enemy." * Flemeth: "Neither is she..." Trivia * After she saves Hawke and their company, she mentions Alistair and the Warden as the only Grey Warden survivors of the Battle of Ostagar. * Her first words in Dragon Age II are, "Well, well... what have we here?" The same words first spoken by Morrigan in Dragon Age: Origins.Game-play Video of Dragon Age 2 * During an exchange with Hawke when a sarcastic option is chosen, Flemeth will mention Morrigan, but not by name. * Much like Isabela and Varric, Flemeth will respond positively to sarcastic choices. * After it is mentioned that she is the Witch of the Wilds, she makes mention of, "An old hag who talks too much." This is a direct reference to Alistair as this is what he calls her in Dragon Age: Origins. Gallery Flemeth.jpg|Flemeth in Dragon Age: Origins Flemmy.jpg|Flemeth in Dragon Age II Flemeth high dragon.png|Flemeth's high dragon form in Dragon Age II Flemeth and hawke.png |‎Flemeth holding a hurlock after transforming back into her human form from dragon form Flemeth DA2 Trailer.png|Flemeth as she appears in the Destiny trailer Dragonage2wallpaper-610.jpg|Concept art in Dragon Age II References External links * Flemeth on the BioWare's Dragon Age: Origins wiki. Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age: Origins characters Category:Dragon Age II characters Category:Fereldans Category:Magi Category:Apostates